Aquaspirit77
|gender = Female |official_illustrator = herself |officialjapname = アクア |officialromajiname = akua |othernameinfo = |aka = Camille Fogel (real name)Aqua's Instagram |country = United States Her deviantART |birthday = 17|month = 10|&year = 1993|ref = Celestial Chorus' collab cover of "Utsukushiki Mono"A tweet of Aqua, stating that she is in fact 19 |status = Active |year = 2008-present |YTusername = Aquaspirit77 |NNDuserpageID = 16723559 |partner = Lizz |otheractivity = }} |-pmLZcoy2pc}} Aqua (アクア) is a YouTube singer known for her cute and sweet voice. It's airy but has a clear quality to it, while always retaining its softness and gentleness. Aqua is thought to have a Miku-typed voice, and therefore in YouTube choruses, she often takes on the role of . She sings in both English and Japanese. Her first cover was "Dear You", also featuring Shion, which currently has over 21K views on YouTube. Her most viewed cover is her "Old Doll" which features her self-made lyrics based on the RPG game Mad Father. It currently has over 305K views on YouTube as of January 2014. Aside from singing, Aqua is also an illustrator and animator. She mixes her covers herself. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Celestial Chorus (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of ☆Heaven Hell★ (in VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of IDOLPro # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Nucl3arUguu with Lizz (in the KCEDB1 and KCEDB2) List of Covered Songs feat. Aqua, David, Lizz, Emii, Mara, Torii, Jen, Kallie, Isa, Lili and Mew (2010.09.19) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.11.09) # "Starduster" (2010.11.23) # "glow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.01.10) # "magnet" feat. Aqua and Nipah (2011.03.09) # "hello, see you tomorrow" feat. Celestial Chorus (2011.03.22) # "Sora no Mukou" (2011.04.05) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Aquarium of the Sky) (2011.04.18) # "Still Alive" (2011.05.17) # "Kyun! Vampire Girl" feat. Aqua, Suri, Lizz and Emii (2011.06.15) # "crack" (2011.06.28) # "Want You Gone" (2011.07.09) # "Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ 10 Years After Ver." feat. Aqua, Isa and Lizz (2011.07.13) # "Nouzen Katsura" (2011.07.21) # "Utautai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like To Sing) (2011.10.09) # "Calc." -English ver.- (2011.10.25) # "Pierrot" (2011.10.29) # "Timeless Love (Late -20)" feat. Celestial Chorus (2010.11.12) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) (2011.11.20) # "Me and My Friend Squishy" (2011.12.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2012.01.01) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.01.11) # "Lady Face" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.01.23) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.03) # "Holography" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.02.24) # "Sayoko" (2012.02.27) # "Song of the Ancients" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2012.03.28) # "Nada Sou Sou" (2012.04.14) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.04.29) # "Irony" (2012.06.24) # "Kagaribito" -Music Box ver.- (2012.08.06) # "Heaven" (2012.09.16) # "Pierrot" -Music Box ver.- (2012.09.19) # "Emil" (2012.10.19) # "iris" -English ver.- (2012.11.08) # "Paranoia" (2012.11.30) # "Toosenbo" (2012.12.20) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.12.26) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Asa to Yoru no Monogatari" (The Story of Morning and Evening) feat. Aqua, Lizz and Sumashu (2013.02.01) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Kimi to Mata Aeru Hi Made" (Till the Day I Can See You Again) (2013.03.11) # "Secret Base" (2013.04.03) # "drop" (2013.04.12) # "Old Doll" -English ver.- (2013.04.20) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Aqua and Mong (2013.05.04) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "Mirror Mirror" -Acapella ver.- (2013.06.10) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) # "Lie" (2013.08.30) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (A Beautiful Cruel World) (2013.09.12) # "Yakusoku" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2013.09.23) # "Omake Pfadlib" (2013.09.25) # "Error 404: Sanity Not Found" feat. Aqua and Jean Kirschtein (2013.10.12) # "Boats and Birds" -Music box ver.- (2013.10.19) # "Ark" feat. Aqua and Lizz (2013.11.19) # "Tokyo no Mannake de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) (2013.12.25) # "Of Course I Wanna Build a Snowman" (Parody of "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman") (Frozen OST) (2014.01.07) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She and fellow utaite Lizz are known to be best friends.Their crack dub of "don't drop that durka durk" * She is a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and her favorite character is Fluttershy.Her dub of Fluttershy's "yay" * She is often associated with the word "uguu".Her second YouTube channel External Links * Twitter * deviantART * SoundCloud * Instagram Category:Harlequιn*Project Category:I Am Not A Robot Project Category:IDOLPro Category:Celestial Chorus